Child of Light
by Ahnnxah
Summary: Mitsuko (O.C.) falls into another universe where she meets Phantom Thief, Dark Mousy.
1. Meeting Dark

**Disclaimer! No, I don't own DN Angel or anything like that. Mitsuko and her family are my creation, the rest is, unfortunately, not.**

******Please read and review! My first fanfic! Tell me if something is wrong so I can fix it. I want to become a better writer, so I would really appreciate feedback!**

Dark leans down to kiss my forehead. "I'm sorry, my Princess. This kills me, too." I look at him with confusion, then understanding as he raises his black feather. No! Please! Dark, no! My eyes fill with tears, and beg him not to do this. If I could speak, all of my words would be pleading for something else, anything else to happen. The entire world goes black as my bonds disintegrate, and I scream into the nothingness.

/-/

"Mitsuko! Get up! Mom's gone to get breakfast!" My sister, Hinata, yells at me. I open my eyes to a beautiful Saturday morning. I stretch languorously and enjoy the pull of my muscles.

"Mitsuko!" Slowly, the recent events in my life come back, bringing with them all of the pain.

I force myself up and out of bed. My mom, Hinata, and I moved into this house last night. We got in so late though that all three of us just crashed. (Hey moving is exhausting! Combined with the emotions of saying goodbye and everything else…)

I shake my head to clear it and get off the couch I slept on last night. "I'm gonna go explore the new house." I tell Hinata. She smiles and nods, not wanting to interrupt the music she is listening to on her iPod. I turn away. She is excited about the move, looks forward to a new adventure. I don't. I just left everyone I have ever known for what? A smaller house? To run away? I never was the type to run from anything, not even my grief.

I head up the stairs and start looking around. It's clear which room will be my mom's, the master obviously. And it looks like Hinata has chosen the room next to it. A lot of her boxes are already piled neatly against the far wall, the only boxes that have made it up the stairs so far. That leaves me with the room at the end of the hallway. I walk down, passing the bathroom, then taking note of the squeaky floorboard that's just past it. Useful alarm if I ever do something I shouldn't.

I open the door and look around. Sloped ceilings, a good sized closet. Window overlooking the street, and easy to sneak out of. Of course I have only snuck out twice before, both times to be with my now ex-boyfriend.

He dumped me after over a year because I was moving. That I could handle. The fact that he cheated on me the last six months…well I'm just glad I never went past second base with him.

I walk over to the window and look out. Nothing special at all. I turn back to the room and lean against the window sill, planning the layout. Planning paint colors and posters and putting my life back together. I catch a glimpse of some weird light from the wall next to where I am standing. It was…but I don't see anything now. It was probably just a reflection from something.

/-/

It's about two weeks later, and my room is finally set up. Summer started right before I moved, so I still have plenty of time before school starts. I sit on my window sill and stare out into the sky. I told my mom I was studying because I didn't want to be behind at my new school, but honestly I just don't want to go outside. It's a beautiful day, but I have really begun to enjoy being in my room.

There! I saw it again! This time it was the strongest it's been so far! That light I saw my first day in here. I run over to the wall where it is. It's a perfect rectangle. This is the first time it's lasted more than a few seconds. I watch it for a second, then my hand moves on its own to the center of the rectangle. I try to pull it away, but it's stuck. Finally I push. The wall glides open like a door, pulling me in with it. I get completely dragged into a room of bright, dancing light. But it's not a room. It goes on forever as far I can tell. I'm holding on only by my hand that is stuck to the door. Then, it just drops me.

/-/

I wake up slowly. I am lying on what feels like a bed. That was definitely a dream. My eyes slowly open and…

I realize I have no idea where I am. I try to move, but some invisible force holds me immobile. I can't even speak, and slowly terror fills me. I try not to panic, but I can't even feel any bonds on me. Anything could be about to happen.

The door opens and I fight not to make a sound.

"Who are you? How did you find this place?" The voice sends shivers down my spine. It's so deliciously musical. Of course, it sounds angry right now, but still so musical and addicting. I need to hear that voice again. It is the voice of an angel. Or a demon. I would never be able to find a match for it.

Then the owner of the voice steps into my view. An angel is right. With dark violet hair and beautiful violet eyes to match. There is no doubt in my mind that he is not human, but I can't help but hope that he still shares SOME things with humans…honestly if he tried to have his way with me, there is no guarantee I would be able to say no.

"Who are you? How did you find me?"

"Where am I?" I finally mange to say. Apparently I can talk now.

"You know where you are. You fell in here. And that means you were looking for it."

"I really wasn't. Please, just let me go. My sister will be worried. Please. I'm scared." He looks at me with those breath taking eyes apprising me, judging me.

"Did Krad send you?"

"Who? Look, the last thing I remember is I was in my room. I was sitting at my window when I saw the light on my wall again. I touched the wall inside it and it pulled me into…I don't know. There were bright lights moving everywhere and it was huge. Then I fell. Next thing I know, I woke up here. Please, just let me go. I won't tell anybody about this just…please…."

He seems to be considering what I'm saying as truth. "The spell I put on you that holds you here makes it so that you cannot lie to me. So that means the only choice I have is to believe you." The anger has drained out of his voice, and I shiver in response.

"Do you know who I am?"

"The guy who has me tied up and is asking me questions I don't know the answer to?"

"I'll take that as a no. My name is Dark Mousy." He extends his hand to me and helps me sit up, then bows over my hand.

"I'm Mitsuko. Mitsuko Oshiro. May I please go home now?"

"I don't think so, princess. Sounds to me like you fell into this place because of magic. And I don't know that I can send you home that way yet."

"But…my mom…my sister…they will wonder where I've gone…I have school in less than two months….it's my senior year…"

"I'll do my best to get you home in time. But I don't understand what happened here. It will take some research."

"…what…what's going to happen to me?" The tears I've been fighting back ever since my life did a complete about face start bubbling to the surface. "I can't leave them alone right now! Not right after everything that just happened! Not after moving and Dad and…and…"finally the tears start to leak out. It's just too much. I can't take it. I fall to my knees and bury my face in my hands. It's so much. Too much. I'm the strength in the family. Just like Dad was. Mom and Hinata, they are the art, the free spirits. Dad and I are the rock, the solid, the strength. And now there's no more Dad. There's just me. They need me. Mom is already having issues dealing with the grief, staying with us and not focusing on herself. But Hinata is in a weird denial. She acts like Dad will be home any minute. And now that I'm not there what will they do?

"Oshiro-san, do you want to talk about it?" He seems so nice now, this creature that held me captive. He seems almost like he regrets what he did. It just makes me cry harder. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close. This is a first. My mom couldn't really be bothered with something silly like her children's tears. My dad was a stoic man. "God save me from the tears of women." He would joke whenever we would cry. Hinata was too wrapped up in her own life. She might be older biologically, but I always feel like I'm the more mature one. I'm the one who holds her when she cries. I never let her see me cry. My ex? He would run if he even suspected tears were coming.

No one has ever held me while I cried. Not once that I can remember. My tears fall even harder, wracking my body with their intensity. I can't stop. They just keep coming. I'm bubbling apologies, hating myself for this weakness, for being unable to stop.

And he just holds me, this Dark Mousy, this angel or demon. Is he my tormentor or my savior? Finally the tears cease, and I sit there without the strength to do anything else. He picks me up and I roll into him. He's so strong, so sure. He knows what he's doing. The last thing I see before I pass out is his beautiful face, etched with worry and guilt over my current condition.


	2. Some Answers

**Disclaimer! No, I don't own DN Angel or anything like that. Mitsuko and her family are my creation, the rest is, unfortunately, not.**

******Please read and review! My first fanfic! Tell me if something is wrong so I can fix it. I want to become a better writer, so I would really appreciate feedback!**

Slowly my eyes flicker open. I push myself upright, then into a standing position. I make my way to the door, only to have it pushed open by a red headed kid. "Oh, hey, you're awake! Dark says you need to stay in bed to rest though. Oh, I should tell Mom! I'll be right back, ok?"

He runs out of the room yelling, "Mom! She's awake!" I follow him on weak legs out the door. I'm leaning against the wall for support, but I finally make it to the stairs.

I rest a second, then grab the railing and start walking down. Slowly, but walking. I make it all the way to the bottom before the red head makes another appearance. "What are you doing? Dark said to stay in bed!"

"I need answers more than I need rest right now. Who are you? What's going on? How long was I out? Both times. Where am I?" Where's Dark, I want to add but keep my mouth shut.

The boy nods. "I understand. Come on I'll help you to the couch. It's right over here. Then I'll get Mom so she can help explain."

I nod and allow him to help me to the couch, knowing my legs won't hold out for much longer. "I'm Daisuke Niwa. Dark and I…well…"

"Dai and Dark are kind of the same person." A pretty blonde woman says as she walks in. "I'm Emiko Niwa."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mitsuke Oshiro."

"I know. Dark mentioned, Oshiro-san. Wha-," Niwa-san tells me.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but Oshiro-san was my father. Please, call me Mitsuko-chan or even Mitsuko."

"Then call me Emiko, Mitsuko! Now what would you like to eat?"

"Actually, if possible, would you mind telling me where I am and what's going on, at least as much as you can?"

"Oh, of course. Well, Dark seems to think you most likely fell in from a parallel universe. We found you laying on the floor in our basement, a dangerous and nearly impossible place to find. So, Dark tied you up and waited to question you. And then we learned what you had to say and that's all we know."

"How long…?"

This time Daisuke speaks up instead of his mom. "Only a couple hours this second time. We think the same with the first time. Oh, and please call me Daisuke as well."

"Thank you. Do you mind my asking where Mousy-san is?"

Emiko nods and gestures to her son. "Inside of him."

"Excuse me?" I am extremely confused now.

"Dark says to just call him Dark, provided he can call you Mitsuko." I nod, wondering where this is going. "Dark is inside of me. He is a part of me. He only comes out sometimes."

"So, what exactly is he? He's more than human, obviously." I ask.

"He's a unique situation." Emiko informs me.

"Well, Daisuke, tell him thank you. For everything. Thank you as well, Emiko. I suppose I should look into finding a place to stay until I can go home. I'll have to get a job as well."

"Now, don't be ridiculous. You will stay here with us of course. We can't have you running around out there if something happens and you get pulled back home. What would other people think? No, we will say you are Daiki's sister's daughter, visiting for an indefinite period of time, but probably just the summer. Daiki is my dad by the way. He's out running errands. You will meet him later, I'm sure."

"Emiko, I couldn't possibly impose like that."

"It's not imposing. It will be nice to have another girl around, actually."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it will be great!" Daisuke adds. "Come on, Mitsuko! It will be fun!"

"Well, if you're sure I won't be a bother…I suppose I can. I'll still get a job to help pay rent-"

"Don't be ridiculous." Emiko states. "You are a guest in my house. You are not paying rent. Don't insult my hospitality like that."

"Can I at least help with chores?"

"Now that is an offer I will take you up on." She says with a wink. "But right now you need to rest. You are probably still exhausted. Dark said you fainted the second you stood up, probably still exhausted from whatever magic put you in our basement."

"I don't think I can get up the stairs again." I tell her with a sheepish little smile, ashamed of my own weakness again.

"Then you rest right there until you can. That guestroom will be yours for the time being. Oh, and we'll need to go shopping, too! You will need clothes after all." She walked away making a list of all the things I would need, and I allowed my head to fall back on the couch.

"Can I get you anything? Like maybe a blanket or something?" Daisuke asks.

I shake my head no, too tired to form the word. Next thing I know I feel those strong arms around me again, rocking me deeper into oblivion as I am carried upstairs.

"Dark…" The name falls off my lips without a thought, and the way I say it makes it almost a prayer.

I hear a chuckle from somewhere above me, and it sends tingles down my spine (that is happening a lot lately). "Go to sleep, Mitsuko. We will talk when you are awake." I love the way my name sounds in his voice, almost magical, otherworldly. I fight to wake up, to make him speak to me with that addictive voice again, to make him say my name again, but I can't, and the darkness of sleep rushes back in.


	3. Research

**Disclaimer! No, I don't own DN Angel or anything like that. Mitsuko and her family are my creation, the rest is, unfortunately, not. **

**Please read and review! My first fanfic! Tell me if something is wrong so I can fix it. I want to become a better writer, so I would really appreciate feedback!**

The days begin to pass, and I quickly fall into a routine. I'm usually the first up, so I get started with breakfast, then Emiko and I do work around the house. We break for lunch, and I spend the afternoon buried in research about how to get me home. Dai is often with me during this time. And when he isn't Dark usually is. Then we have dinner. After dinner we either all hang out until bed or watch Dark make fools of the police as he steals something else from right under their noses.

The panic fades a bit more each day. And as my panic fade other feelings begin to form. I am happy here. Happier than I was back home. That one takes a while to realize. But as more and more time passes, I notice it. I smile more. I laugh a lot more. Yes, I miss my family, but...this one more than makes up for it. They go out of their way to make me feel at home.

The times I most enjoy are when Dark and I research together. Spending time with him like that is such a gift. It's so rare that he does, and I cherish every moment of it. I'm slowly beginning to want to stay here. I mean…I miss my mom and Hinata…but Dark is…he's smart. And funny. Yes, he's a flirt, he's a player. But…I'm falling for him. I'm falling hard and fast and he's becoming all I want. I need to be with him. And it kills me inside that I can't have him. He is so far out of my league. And he's not even human. Why would he want me? He probably sees me as the weak little thing he first met.

As I descend into the basement, all I can think about is him. If my dad would have liked him. If my mom and sister would. What they would say about the fact that he is not just any thief, but he is the Phantom Thief. I'm thinking about what those lips would feel like against mine, what his body would feel like pressed against mine. It's driving me crazy.

I enter the library and start "researching". I didn't tell anyone, but I think I already found it. I just…I don't want to go. I mean…It wouldn't be so bad to stay here…do this every day. It's a gorgeous town. I could go to school here. Stay here. Near my Dark. It's a nice place. It's nice, not being that depended on. Being able to be me and just relax. Not worrying if we have this or if dinner is on the table on time. Living with people with a sense of humor.

This life is so different from mine, and I love it. This kind of environment is exactly what I have always wanted, but never been in. Daisuke is one lucky guy to have grown up in this. In a place where laughter is encouraged and you can just relax and be you. I wonder what it was like.

I hear Daisuke sit next to me, and I start focusing more on my research and less on my inner most thoughts. "So, Dai," I say as I glance over my shoulder, then freeze. "Hey, Dark. How have you been? Haven't seen you in a while."

"Good. So, I wanted to talk to you about a couple things."

"Oh, really? Like what?"

"You have mentioned your dad a couple times but you haven't said what happened to him."

I look back down to the books. "Car accident. Killed on impact. Three months ago. Then we immediately moved to be closer to Mom's family."

"What's the rest of the story, Mitsuko?"

"…he was leaving…he was leaving us. He was leaving me. It was always him and me. Just us two. Mom and Hinata were always so close but so were he and I. And he was leaving me. For someone he had "a real connection" with."

And he hugs me again. For the first time since I fell asleep on the couch and he carried me upstairs, he holds me. His arms wrap around me like I am the most precious thing he's ever held, and he holds me like he never wants to let go. We sit like that for a while. His arms around me and my head on his shoulder.

"Mitsuko, would you consider…I mean…if we didn't find a way to send you home could you handle it? I know you would miss your family but…I mean Emiko and Daiki think of you as part of the family and Daisuke loves having you here…."

"What about you, Dark? What does the Phantom Thief think of me?"

"I…I like having you here. Actually I just like you. It's a bad idea for me to get involved, Mitsuko. I am not my own person. I won't grow old or age. I won't be able to have a normal life. And even if I could, I'm Phantom Thief Dark. A normal life is forever denied to me. But for the first time in all my years, I met someone I would consider giving all that up for. I met someone I want more than anything."

"Me?"

"You. My princess."

And so I kiss him. What else would you do after that? I mean, is there even another option?

And he kisses me back. And it is perfect. He wraps his arms around me again and pulls me as close as he can. Cliché as it sounds, I swear there are fireworks.

I finally pull back and look at him. "Promise you aren't doing this because we are both flirts and I have Daddy issues. Promise me you mean it."

"Done. You have my word. I mean everything I have said to you." I look in his eyes and all I can see is how much he means it. How much he wants me. Wants to be with me. So, I kiss him again.


	4. Author's Note: Read Me!

This story turned into a lemon. With BDSM.

(Reader: But I don't LIKE BDSM/lemons!)

Me: Well, too bad! I do!

Reader: But…but….

Me: I'm getting to that!)

Anyways, just in case the above scenario is a problem, I have made it so the scene is not required to understand the rest of the book. I pulled it out and placed it on a separate link on my page. HOWEVER! Apparently, the site decided to take it down, because although I rated it mature, it was not rated highly enough…

(Me: -_- …alrighty then…..if you say so….)

So, if there is any interest in chapter 4, feel free to pm me, and I will hook you up.

Warning: That chapter contains a Dominant Dark, and a submissive Mitsuko. If you are interested in BDSM, DO NOT(!) just fall into it like my characters do. In real life, stop, and talk it out with your partner. Discuss what you and they are comfortable with, and what is too far. ALWAYS have a safeword/sign, and NEVER bind/gag them in such a way that they cannot give it to you.

However, in my book, I could not think of a way to slide that in there without destroying the flow of the story. I kept trying, and it made it seem choppy and it just didn't quite fit right. ALWAYS ALWAYS ALWAYS discuss these things. And afterwards, discuss what they/you liked and did not like! A real BDSM relationship has a lot of talking, because it is the Dom's job to care for the sub, and the sub's job to let the Dom know if something is wrong/bad. They have to keep on the same page, otherwise it becomes too easy to fall out of BDSM and into abuse. It's already a fine enough line. Ok?

(Me: How's that?

Reader: Awesome!

Me: Good. You should give me some feedback about my story, since you like it enough to read this far.

Reader: Ok, I suppose I can do that.

Me: Thank you!

Reader: So, where did you get the title Child of Light anyway? You haven't mentioned it in the story.

Me: That's the meaning of Mitsuko's name.

Reader: Ohhh!

Me: Read on, enjoy, and thank you for reading this far, and especially thank you for reviews!)


	5. Just some feather stuff

**Disclaimer! No, I don't own DN Angel or anything like that. Mitsuko and her family are my creation, the rest is, unfortunately, not.**

As a few more weeks pass, Dark and I slowly become closer. We spend more time together. We laugh and talk together more. We even go on a date, with him disguised of course. We spend as much time as we can together, getting a thrill of him being in public like that. Right under the very noses of the police.

And, I suppose, that is where we made our first mistake. It was stupid of us to think he was completely unrecognizable. He had told me before about Krad and Hiwatari. He and Daisuke's opposites. Krad, the angel obsessed with his downfall, and Hiwatari, the young chief of police who knew more than he should. But, somehow, we didn't think they would find us. We didn't realize we were broadcasting the secret he whispered to me one night before I fell asleep in his arms.

He even gave me a gift. A special gift. His feathers, braided together, and made into a bracelet. One feather to give me protection. No one with intent to harm me can get anywhere near me. He warned that I could be abducted, but they could not physically hurt me. Any projectiles would be incinerated before they reached me. It is one of the most difficult spells he knows, he told me, but his princess was worth it.

One feather to guide me to him. In case I got lost while in his world. He was pretty sure the other two spells would hold in my world, but this one he didn't know. He told me it would guide his happiness to him, his princess back to where she belongs.

And one feather with a protective charm to hold it together. Just like I hold his heart together. And to keep anyone from removing it. Made it water proof, too.

We didn't realize we were advertising his secret, what he claimed was his one weakness. Me. Especially with that bracelet. How we were that stupid is beyond my understanding. I realize now that I was in love with him. Completely. And I would have done anything to have him and hold on to him. Even risk my own life. I still am in love with him. And I still would risk everything to be with him. But hindsight is 20/20.

It was too good to last, of course. All good things come to an end.

Eventually, I had learned my way around town. So, when Emiko needed milk to make dinner, I volunteered to go get some. I still wonder how my life would be different if I hadn't. But I did.

One second I was walking down the street, the next I felt a single feather trace its way down the nape of my neck. Then, nothing at all.

**A/N**

**Sorry about the delay! I have been working on another story and this one got set to the I promise I WILL finish this one! I already have the plan I just need to put it in action...and to connect the little pieces...But it will be done! It's actually almost finished, only two or three more chapters. This is my first story on here so please tell me what you think! And I'm sorry this one is so short. The next one will be much longer...I think...**


	6. Meeting Krad

**Disclaimer! No, I don't own DN Angel or anything like that. Mitsuko and her family are my creation, the rest is, unfortunately, not.**

I wake up bound and sitting on my knees. I know magical bonds very well now, so it's no surprise there isn't any rope. However, this doesn't have the seductive, calming feel of my Dark's magic. This feel twisted somehow. Like it was once beautiful and good, but it isn't now. As I try to assess my situation, I hear the rustle of wings. Large wings, larger than any bird could be.

I try to speak, try to ask what's happening but I can't. I can't move anything but my eyes. And that's no help. It's dark and quiet. Just the occasional rustle. I eventually start to doze back off. The adrenalin has faded, and the exhaustion from being scared for what feels like such a long time is beginning to wear on me.

My eyes drift closed, my breathing slows, and, of course, that is when the other person speaks.

"About time you arrived, Dark." My eyes fly open, looking desperately around for my Dark. It's useless, though. I'm looking for a magical thief in complete darkness. If he doesn't want to be seen he won't. Especially not by my weak human eyes.

"Let her go, Krad. She has nothing to do with our battle. That's between you and me."

"Oh, but she does. She brought you here, didn't she?" The lights come on, blinding me temporarily. When I open my eyes, a tall, blonde guy looks down at me. "Dark, you should have known better than to openly flaunt a relationship like that." He places two finger under my chin and holds my head up higher. "Although, I can see why you like her. Maybe she will realize how much better I am than you. Isn't that right, my dear?"

"Get your hand off of me." His magic prevents me doing more, much to my dismay.

He removes his hand, then drags a finger down over my lips. "shh."

My ability to speak taken away from me again, I sit there with my throat bared hoping that my Dark is ok.

Krad laughs, his insanity echoing loudly across the room. "Dark, come on out. I just want to play. And if you won't play with me, I'll have to play with your little girlfriend instead."

I glare at him, using the only form of defiance I have left.

"Oh, so bold. I wonder how long that will last when I start breaking you. How long before you become meek and compliant for me the way you are for him? I bet I could break you in a week. Maybe even le-"

A purple and black blur knocks him away from me, then vanishes.

"She's making you stupid and reckless! She's making you an easier target for me!" He turns to look at me, the insanity clear in his voice. "Thank you for that." Then he holds up a single pure white feather and it sends a blast of light out. Straight into my Dark, illuminating him momentarily. I hear a loud crash and Krad laughing.

I panic and start trying to fight my bonds. It hurts, but I can feel some give. Krad looks over at me in surprise, then he raises a feather and I black out.

**A/N**

**Hey, look, that was fast. I mean same night. Wow...**

**So, yeah, R&R please! I know I cut it off at the good part but it's one in the morning! Cut me some slack! And I plan to post the next chapter tomorrow...probably...at east that is the plan...don't kill me.**

**And I know it's still short. Sorry. Hopefully the next one will be longer...?**


	7. Battling

**A/N Sorry, took longer than I thought. Reality got in the way of my fantasy. I'm really sorry. Thanks so much to Phantom the Master Thief, knowing I have at least ONE reader who is following this and eagerly awaiting the next chapter is a huge encouragement. Same to foxchick1 (who left a review as well), wolfscry248, and Amelia van helsing for following. Disclaimer! No, I don't own DN Angel or anything like that. Mitsuko and her family are my creation, the rest is, unfortunately, not.**

I come to slowly, looking up to see my Dark fighting with his exact opposite. Krad is obviously on the offensive, with Dark just trying to protect himself and me. Dark's back is to me, and thankfully Krad is too focused on his perceived enemy.

I cautiously try to get a feel for my bonds, only to discover they are stronger than ever. Dark finally goes on the offensive, obviously tired of letting Krad walk all over him. It is a beautiful sight, but frightening as well, these two angels locked in battle above me. It flows like water, but has the ferocity of fire. They circle each other, Dark doing his best to keep Krad's attention.

Meanwhile I can't even run away, frozen under a supernatural battle that I couldn't even imagine. I don't have words to describe their movements, most of them were too fast for me to see anyway.

Finally, Dark's blast ricochets and hits Krad in the back of the head, stunning him. Krad falls fast, but my Dark slows him with magic, then binds him.

Dark flies down to rest in front of me. His look is one of such complete heartbreak that I don't know what to do. "I wish there was another way. I really do. But it is not safe here for you anymore. I have to try this. I hope it works. The spell he has you under should fade almost immediately."

Krad moans in the background, and Dark leans down to kiss my forehead. "I'm sorry, my Princess. This kills me, too." I look at him with confusion, then understanding as he raises his black feather. No! Please! Dark, no! My eyes fill with tears, and beg him not to do this. If I could speak, all of my words would be pleading for something else, anything else to happen. The entire world goes black as my bonds disintegrate, and I scream into the nothingness.

**A/N I know! It is really short. I'm sorry! I had this huge battle planned, but I couldn't think of how to phrase what I saw in my head. I wish I was that good, but I'm not. Basically imagine the best battle you can, then multiply it by a million. I know this scene is really a disappointment, and I fully intend to come back and edit the living daylights out of it to make it worthwhile. I'm so sorry!**


	8. Awakening

**Disclaimer! No, I don't own DN Angel or anything like that. Mitsuko and her family are my creation, the rest is, unfortunately, not.**

"No!" I yell as loud as I can. Dark! I hear footsteps behind me.

"Mitsuko! Mitsuko! What's wrong? Tell me!" I open my eyes to my sister's brown eyes staring at me in concern. My mother is standing a little behind her, obviously uncomfortable with the situation.

"Mom? Hinata?" Well, I guess it worked. He sent me home. "I-sorry."

"Must have been a bad dream, right?" My mom looks at me, begging me to say yes. To agree. To tell her I'm fine and release her from the job she doesn't quite understand, and definitely doesn't want.

"Yeah…a bad dream…of course…" I hesitate, the next lie not coming quite as easily as it used to now that I know what it's like to be honest. To have someone hold me as tears roll down my face, or as I tell them about my dreams or...I turn my face away before the tears fall. "Yeah, I'm…I'm fine."

And it's enough for her. With an "Oh, that's good" she extracts herself from the situation. After a few more lies about being ok, each one slipping out easier than the last, my sister leaves too. I guess…it had to have been a dream or else they would have wondered where I was. Looking around, I realize I'm back in my room. I pick up my phone from the side table. It still has a full charge. It still says the same date. I set it down and look into the mirror. I'm wearing the same clothes I was when I left.

It's hard to believe it was all a dream. A fantasy. Dark seemed so real…when he held me it was like he was actually there. Warm and comforting and muscular and amazing. I suppose it was all too good to be true. Such a perfect guy, sweet and cocky, strong and soft, would never want a broken thing like me.

It was all foolish of me to even let myself hope it. I sit down and start crying. I cry for hours, straight through dinner. When I am done, I crawl into bed and sleep.

**I know another short one. But it means there will be at least one more chapter. And I have a plan for it! Don't hate me yet!**

**And please, leave a review. It lets me know I'm not sharing with nobody. **


	9. More Research and a Surprise Party

**Disclaimer! No, I don't own DN Angel or anything like that. Mitsuko and her family are my creation, the rest is, unfortunately, not.**

When I finally wake up, I mindlessly change clothes, then walk down to the kitchen. I fix a bowl of cereal, and sit there eating it without even noticing what kind of cereal it is.

Before too long, my sister joins me. "Morning, Mitsuko."

When I fail to respond, she just shrugs and wonders off. I never have been much of a morning person, and I suppose that's what she attributes my lack of an answer to.

Let her. She wouldn't believe it's because I'm having issues readjusting to reality. She wouldn't understand. I don't suppose anyone could. He was real to me. He showed me how to be me. And it kills me that he wasn't real. And that I can't have him. No other guy can compare to him.

Summer passes by in a blur. I really don't notice anything. I just miss him. I live each day in a muddled mess. Nothing affects me. Nothing upsets me. I heard my mother mention to Hinata that therapy might be a good idea. I didn't bother to tell her I would just treat my therapist the same way.

I slowly start trying to be normal again. I start talking again. I start focusing on what I'm doing again. It starts as an act, just to comfort my family, but slowly becomes more and more true. It hurts to do it, but I have to.

Eventually I have school, which I somehow manage to pay attention to. I even make a new friend. Emi. She's the one who notices. Asks about it. I haven't even thought about it. My bracelet. The one he made me out of his feathers. She thinks it's pretty, asks me how I got them to braid so perfectly, how I got them to stay together without any clasp.

I can barely respond that it was a gift. I didn't do any of it. All I can think is that it wasn't a dream. My Dark is still out there.

I spend months trying to find a way back. Months researching everything I can on other dimensions. Everything I find is just theories. Just thoughts. Or "crazy" people rambling on about their experiences. Nothing concrete enough. I even started trying to research magic like he has. Nothing. Just hopelessness. I guess my universe just isn't ready to travel to another one yet. Not unless I can get access to the major stuff. Get to the professors, the doctors who study it.

I sigh in frustration and close the latest book I've been struggling through. It's not doing me any good! It's not getting me any closer to him! I check the time, then get up and start packing. It's my birthday, and my mom and sister have some big dinner they are trying to surprise me with. But ever since I started coming back to reality, I notice more. I move quieter. Little things that remind me I was dating a thief.

Hardly seems like something my mom would approve of. It also makes it a lot harder to surprise me. Of course, I'll still act surprised. I'll let my mom think this has made me happy again. I'll laugh all night with my mom's family and my sister and Emi.

And then tomorrow I'll be back to my research. My mom thinks I've focused my grief into my studies. I tell her I want to become a scientist. She accepts it. Thinks it's an honorable goal.

I walk into my house, noticing that it's too quiet. No tv in the distance. But I can tell they are here. Mom's car was in the driveway. I sit down and slide my shoes off, preparing myself to act as surprised as I am supposed to. They are going to pop out of the living room and kitchen.

As I stand up, I yell "Mom, I'm home." I turn and open my eyes, expecting my family there to yell "Surprise!"

Instead it's silent. I keep walking, figuring they want to get me when I'm past them. More surprising or something.

I put my foot on the stairs and finally hear something behind me.

"Hello, Mitsuko." The voice sends shivers down my spine, and I slowly turn to face those unearthly purple eyes.

"Dark…" I know no one else has heard, only him with his impossible hearing.

I can't believe he's real. After all that's happened he can't be here, standing in front of me. He steps closer and slowly raises his hand. I'm frozen, wanting it to be real, wanting him to be standing here, and terrified that he won't be. That he isn't real.

My eyes are locked on his, begging him to really be there. Begging him to not disappear when he touches me like he does in my dreams every night.

Then, I feel it. The warmth I was starting to think I would never feel again. I launch myself at him, wrapping my arms around him as tightly as I can. He seems surprised, but gladly puts his arms around my waist. I can feel my tears slide out, wetting his shirt, but I can't let go, even though I know my family is standing behind my Dark. But they aren't nearly as important.

I hear my sister shuffling everyone back into the living room. She can at least tell that something is going on. Finally, I force myself to let go. "How? How did you get here? What about the Niwas? What happened since I left? Only a few hours had passed when I got home. How much time has passed there?"

He chuckles at my questions. "Shh, my Mitsuko, shh. I'll answer those questions after your party. Your mother seems vaguely annoyed that I didn't wait to yell surprise like I was supposed to. If I hold you out here too long she will get worse."

"How long are you staying for?" The fear of losing him again is overwhelming.

"I'm not. I'm staying here."

"Do you mean it? Do you promise?"

"Of, course. I promise, my princess."

I smile at him, my first real smile since I came home, and he hugs me again. We go into the party and I keep him by my side at all times. I'm not losing him again.

**A/N**

**Wow, I am developing a serious talent for saying one more chapter then adding another. I expect the next to REALLY be the last one though. It's kind of more of an epilogue than an actual chapter. But it explains things. Please feel free to leave a review! They let me know I'm not just talking to myself on here. I do that enough in real life.**


	10. Epilouge

**Disclaimer! No, I don't own DN Angel or anything like that. Mitsuko and her family are my creation, the rest is, unfortunately, not.**

It's been months now, and Dark and I plan on staying together, and eventually marrying. He thinks he will age normally now. He surrendered his wings. My Dark. He sacrificed himself to lock Krad away. He's not sure what happened to Krad. He thinks Krad is now trapped in the artwork they were originally part of. His hypothesis on why he isn't is the bracelet. He thinks it brought him to me, since it couldn't bring me to him. My family has even grown to like him. He told them we were friends at my old school, and he had moved a few years before. Moved to this area. And when he recognized me, he decided to surprise me.

Dark stays by my side. With a little magic, he secured himself some citizenship papers. Everything he needs. He can still do a small amount of magic, but not like he used to. He says eventually he won't be able to do any at all.

I know he misses it, but he says he's thankful to be alive right now, especially with me. It's a lot better than being locked in a painting with Krad, apparently. He still has the rest of his skills, but he his careful not to use them for anything that would draw suspicion to him. Time is passing. We are happy. We both have the life we would have never pictured before. We hope the Niwas are ok, but there is no way to tell. We search for a way back to our family, the one we both felt so at home with. But now, we have a hope that we can do it.

And, no, I never have seen that light on my wall again.

**A/N**

**I know it's short, but there really wasn't much left to say. The story is 8, 084 words, not counting my little commentaries. I intended to mention the light on her wall flickered on when Diasuke transformed into Dark, but I never could figure out how. The only reason it stayed that long is they were flickering between each other. It's one of those unexplained mysteries why it was on Mitsuko's wall. (If you have a theory other than they were bound by fate or soul mates or something like that, I would love to hear it.) It was my first story, so please review. I hope you enjoyed it. I don't know if I will be doing another DN Angel story. However, I already have a Avatar: the Last Airbender story, that will not be as cheesy as this one. (It's Zutara.) Thank you for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thank you again, and I hope you enjoyed Mitsuko and her family.**


End file.
